


Cuddles, Interrupted

by ashleybenlove



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, could be read as gang friendship or OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: A certain dragon interrupts the Dragon Riders' cuddle.





	Cuddles, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a [post I made](https://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/186154052671/id-literally-just-watch-content-set-pre-httyd2) about Toothless disrupting a sleeping snuggled up gang.
> 
> Also shoutout to [evilwriter37](https://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/186155452956/evilwriter37-ashleybenlove-id-literally) who made a comment on that post about Toothless belly flopping on all of them and that’s essentially what happens. And to randomlifeunit on tumblr who expressed interest in a fic.
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge.
> 
> The title is a reference to Girl, Interrupted, though only in the sense that the titles are similar (I have never actually seen that movie.)

Hiccup released a happy sigh.

He was quite literally in the middle of them all. He couldn’t leave this cuddle even he wanted to. And he honestly didn’t.

Hiccup had, to his left: Tuffnut with an arm around Hiccup’s torso, Astrid snuggled close to Tuffnut, and Ruffnut was snuggling Astrid. Astrid had herself a Thorston Sandwich. On Hiccup’s right, he had Snotlout, also snuggling him. Snuggling Snotlout, was Fishlegs, who was lying on his side. And yeah, there had been a bit of a fray amongst the five as to who would get to be next to Hiccup.

Though, at this point, did it really matter? He was pretty certain all of them had been next to him cuddling at some point by now. He was not really particular about which of them got to be next to him, because they were all good choices. He’d be happy no matter what.

They were all excellent cuddling partners.

He turned his body just enough so that he could lie on his side, letting Snotlout snuggle closer to him while also facing Tuffnut.

The only way he could be more cozy or warmer is if he was cuddling Toothless or wrapped up in his wings.

Hiccup drifted off to sleep, snuggled right in between five of his favorite people.

Hiccup abruptly felt a part of a literal ton of draconic body weight on his body and as a result, let out an “Oof!”, pulling him from his sleep.

There were sounds from his five cuddle partners that indicated that perhaps the same had happened to them and they were objecting to this.

Hiccup blinked his eyes a few times before he fully opened them.

He was still in the cuddle with the gang.

But Toothless was lying across all of them.

Just lying on them.

Toothless’s torso between his forelegs and hindlegs was covering most of Hiccup from the chest down. A sleepy glance at Snotlout indicated Toothless’s back paw was resting on Snotlout’s bicep and he stared at Hiccup like this was somehow his fault. Part of Toothless’ tail was resting on Fishlegs; he looked mildly inconvenienced.

So, this meant that Toothless’ head was in the direction of… Ruffnut?

And it was that moment that he heard Ruffnut make a “Hey!” exclamation from that general direction.

Next to him Tuffnut laughed. He could feel Tuffnut’s morning breath on his face. Well, it was slightly better than dragon breath. Maybe not exactly morning, either. One of the Clubhouse doors was open and it was still dark outside.

“Hey, Hiccup, your other half just licked my other half!” Tuffnut exclaimed. He laughed.

“Don’t you put that on my face, Ruffnut!” Astrid exclaimed before she let out a disgusted noise.

“Toothless, why would you lick me? I’m not Hiccup!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Hiccup, tell your dragon he woke us up! We were cuddling!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“T is very rude and I have a talon on my chest,” Tuffnut said.

“I think it’s sweet, he wanted to join us,” Fishlegs said. 

“And none of us can move because T is very heavy!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“Stop caressing him and talk to him!” Snotlout exclaimed to Hiccup. Snotlout moved his arm the barest amount to tap Hiccup on his side a couple of times, trying to get his attention.

Hiccup had been gently moving his hand across Toothless’s scales. He couldn’t help it. It was how he told Toothless he loved him.

“Hey, bud?” Hiccup said softly. “You know you’re a big boy, right?”

Toothless crooned. Hiccup heard it in Ruffnut’s direction and he felt the sound vibrating from Toothless’ body to his body.

Immediately after, Ruffnut dramatically exclaimed, “Toothless breath!” She groaned. “Oh, why, T? Right in my face!”

At roughly the same time as Ruffnut’s exclamation, Astrid made an “Ew!” sound.

“Says the woman who uses fish oil in her hair,” Tuffnut said to his sister.

“You’re all being dramatic!” Hiccup exclaimed. “I’m sure Ruffnut’s hair smells nice and so does Toothless’s breath.”

“Hiccup,” Astrid said. She looked directly at him. Or as well as she could with Tuffnut in her way. “I smelled Toothless’s breath too. And I smell her hair too. Plus, he’s still lying on top of us. We’re not being dramatic.”

“Tell Toothless he woke us up!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“You know he can hear you?” Hiccup said. He could see Toothless’s flaps move indicating he was listening.

“We were having a nice cuddle,” Fishlegs said.

“Tell your other half to move!” Tuff exclaimed.

Hiccup sighed.

Immediately after he sighed, so did Toothless.

He tried again.

“Hey, bud,” Hiccup said, his voice soft. He patted Toothless’ belly. “I love that you wanted to cuddle with us, truly. But you’re very heavy. And you woke us up, we were sleeping.”

Toothless cooed at him.

“I know, you love cuddling with me, I love it too,” Hiccup said softly. Hiccup hummed softly. Hiccup knew that the gang would loudly object if he went with Toothless to their hut and cuddled for the rest of the night. And he didn’t want that. So. “How about you move so you’re either at our feet or at our heads? Hmm? Does that sound good?”

Toothless cooed again. A moment later, he rolled off of them so he was lying on his back at their feet.

Hiccup looked up.

He snorted.

Toothless quickly righted himself as if this had not happened at all, and walked over to where Hiccup’s head was situated, looked down at him.

Hiccup looked up at him, patted his cheek affectionately, and then Toothless licked him right on his face.

The gang laughed at this.

“Thank you for that, bud,” Hiccup said.

After that, Toothless laid down with his head very close to Hiccup’s head, so that Hiccup felt each breath he took.

A quick glance in Ruffnut’s direction and then Fishlegs’ direction told Hiccup everything he needed to know: Toothless had encircled them.

It made for a very cozy scene as they all drifted back to sleep again.


End file.
